Bravely Default: The Fairy's Light
by XEternalxAngelX
Summary: This is the orgin story of the first world before Airy links them :SPOILERS:


The Land of Luxendarc. It is as vast as it is beautiful. The large lands only accessible by water or flight, have gone about creating different cultures and speaking styles, advancement in not only the wonders of magic that bless the land, but the technology being built around it. There were five dominant continents that were known to the lands, and four held the Crystals of Light, and their respective Crystal Vestals. They were the Caldisla region, Ancheim region, home to the Wind Crystal and the Vestal Herra Oblige, Florem region, home to the Water Crystal and the Vestal Kikiro Oblige, Eisen region, home to the Fire Crystal and its Vestal Fierra Oblige, and lastly the Eternia region, birth of all techonology, home to the Earth Crystal and the Vestal Ryosa Oblige.

Each Vestal was a Mother to the Vestlings, their successors soon to take their place when their time comes. And none were more so happy to become a vestal than young Agnès Oblige. Young, and a bit of a cry baby, Agnès was pure of heart, and a sure fire to becoming the next vestal. The Wind Crystal's tower, located just south of Ancheim, was her home. Here she lived with the Mother Vestal, the acolytes who take care of her and her best friend Olivia. Her friend was the complete opposite of Angès being a crybaby, and was often the one who stopped her tears. Olivia was more calm, and still, representing the Water Crystal. Kikiro was ill, and unfit to teach the ways of Chrystalism to Olivia, and so Herra took her in, since Ancheim and Florem weren't so far apart. There the birth of Angès' and Olivia's unbreakable bond was formed.

* * *

"Master Kamiizumi! You can't be serious!"

The elder man looked upon the one clad in dark armor, rightfully earning him the name Dark Knight Alternis Dim, and nodded. Alternis growled slamming his hand on the table in fury.

"This cannot happen! She is too young!" Alternis argued bitterly.

"Control your emotions, Alternis. Are you not on the Council of Six?" Kamiizumi said back calmly, but with his own level of harshness. "She is the daughter of the Templar, mind that if you do not trust in her ability, you also degrade Braev's power? She is after all-"

"Just tell him to grow up already, Kamiizumi." a squeaky voice cackled from the side.

Alternis turned to the Arcinist Victoria and her Spritmaster lackey behind her, Victor. He growled, knowing he was going to get ruthlessly picked on by the small thing. If only he could squeeze the mess out of her throat, and send her to the pits of Hell, he could die somewhat happy. " Butt out, Victoria. This has nothing to do with you!"

The girl laughing. "What's the point of arguing with Kamiizumi? The girl will be trained by him, regardless of what you say or do, fool."

"Go to-"

"Alternis!"

The group turned to see young Edea Lee standing in the door way, arms cross just like her expression. Alternis turned away, as Edea came closer and grabbed his hand. The Dark Knight exclaimed in surprise, being forcibly carried away from a meeting. She lead the two in her room, closed the door and huffed.

"Mrgrgr!"-That was her signature line.- "Alternis Dim, you should be ashamed!" she yelled.

Alternis sighed. Did she think he was calling her weak, or saying the royal line of the Lee's was weak? No. He just wanted Edea to be safe. The girl he came to care so deeply about. He didn't want to see her hurt out there, especially with the rise of Anticrystallism and the Eisen region was becoming eerily unsettling. She should stay confined in the castle. Safe, with her sick mother.

"Edea-"

"You forgot our playdate,didn't you?" Edea growled angrily. Alternis took a step back.

"P-playdate? Edea we're..."

"You still promised! And as the member of the Council, you're supposed to keep promises!"

Alternis smiled momentarily before seeing Braev. "Grand Marshal..."

"Alternis, I've a favor to ask of you."

* * *

In the sleepy village of Norende, a young boy stood upon a hill watching the sheep pasturize and baa about. Footsteps approached from behind and takled him.

"Tiz!"

Tiz fell forward laughing and glared at his brother, Til. Tiz would do anything for his little brother. As his big brother, Tiz felt protective over him, and often protected Til from the monsters that wandered out of the Norende Ravine. He got up after Til and touched his chin.

"I'm on watch Til." Tiz scolded lightly. "Mom and Pop will get mad if I don't keep watch."

Til nodded. "I came to watch with you!"

Tiz chuckled lightly. "I don't see why. Watching the sheep is nothing special, really..."

"It's alright. As long as I'm with my big brother, I don't mind." Til said sitting down.

Tiz smiled. "Alright then."

* * *

"O Lord Ouroboros, what task have you given me to do?"

A large dark figure wiped his hand in the space, revealing a young girl. "This girl resembles her. The Angel from long ago, does she not, Airy?"

Airy squealled with glee. "She does. What of it, Lord Ouroboros?"

"As my servant, you are to grant me ultimate powers in order for me to complete my will."

Airy bowed. "As you wish. As the harbinger of Doom, I will link a miryad of worlds for you."

"Go to her."

"As you command."

* * *

"I must stop her at all cost! But how...?"


End file.
